gondolinrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of the Gondolin RPG based on real time and time passing in the game. The two timelines are rather out of sync and several anachronisms (pregnancies!) and inconsistencies with canon (such as the Nost-na-Lothion and Tarnin Austa being celebrated consecutively, not as spring and summer festivals respectively) remain. 501 A long year, running from the beginning of the game (May 15th, 2003) in spring 501 until winter (Feb '05). Notable Events *Ecthelion's Full Moon Feast (May '03) *The Collapse of Anghabar (when?) *Nost-na-Lothion and Tarnin Austa (Jan '04) *The Strawberry Festival (when?) *Ecthelion and Maeglin (when?) *Rogion's and Meneliel's marriage (when?) *The Midsummer Celebration and Fountain Opening (May '04) *The Cat Demon Attack (Dec '04/Jan '05) *Death of Narminco (when?) *The Coal Riots winter 501/502 (Feb '05) Incomplete!! ''' 502 Also pretty long, we took our sweet time in gaming, then. From winter 501/502 (Februar 2005) to (unmentioned) winter 502/503 (late 2007) Notable Events *The Departure of Elentirmo, Elthalion, the orphanage children and Heledir in early spring (when?) *Departure of the scouts also in early spring (Jan '06) *Death of Elemmakil (when?) *Return of the scouts around Midsummer *Birth of Antien, son of Maril and Agladir (July/August '06) *The Royal Election at Midsummer (September '06) *Decision to evacuate Gondolin (when?) '''Incomplete!! 503 Normalizing slighty with regards to realtime-gametime relation. (Unmentioned) winter 502/503 (Jan '08) to winter 503/504. Notable Events *Nost-na-Lothion (Jan. '08) *The Abduction and rescue of Maeglin and Ecthelion (when?) *The Evacuation of Gondolin around springtime (????? or was it?) *THE FALL OF GONDOLIN! *Death of Argon *Death of Glorfindel *Various battles and adventures on the road down Sirion: Caves, zombies, angry Doriathrim spirits, battles, oh my. *Various Feanorian adventures: The Pyramid of Doom, the return of Celegorm, Caranthir and Curufin, appearance of Sauron/Annatar, clash of Maglor and Maedhros, second death of Curufin and Caranthir, destruction of the First Rings *Return of Glorfindel in company of Volue *etc. 504 Nearly in sync with real time now. Notable Events *Gondolindrim host reaches the Havens of Sirion, building of settlement *House of Feanor settle at the Havens of Sirion, return of The Silmarils, various sojourns into Angband, apprenticeship of Curufin with Sauron, the forging of the Rings of Power, begin of Curufin's affair with Nestalinde, etc. *Birth of Tindariel's and Argon's son Malcalim *Birth of Telperina's and Halatir's daughter Laire *Birth of Glorfindel's and Meleth's son Ecthelion Estelvîr *Death and return of Maglor *The Storm *Birth of Tindariel's and Curufin's son Elammoth *Various other Feanorian adventures *Various battles --> subsection? *Landing of the Teleri and Maiarin Host at Lond Gelion *Battle at the Havens: Beasts of Morgoth vs. Feanorians and Gondolindrim *Feanorian attempt at outrunning the western enemy to Angband and Morgoth's destruction in order to fulfill the Oath *Destructions of large portion of the Havens in explosions to destroy the enemy 505 (Jan 2010) Is it 505 yet? But still mostly in synch, beginning to lag behind again Notable Events *Petrification and death of Duilin *Arrival of the Host of the Vanyar in Lond Gelion/Valarlonde *Rebuilding efforts at the Havens with help of Telerin host under leadership of Olwe *Capture of Amras by TJ, assassination attempts of various brothers, healing via the Silmarils *Duel of Amrod and Death Knight Soth *Abduction of Nestalinde, subsequent turning to evil and healing via the Silmarils